


Marvin’s Back With Whizzer

by vinylwhizzer



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, F/F, F/M, HIV/AIDS, Lost Love, M/M, Sad Ending, Sharing my falsettos emoness with y’all, a little smut, i mean we all know what happens to Whizzer but yk details are fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinylwhizzer/pseuds/vinylwhizzer
Summary: “Did you hear Marvin’s back with Whizzer?!”••After the baseball game...
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Jason & Marvin (Falsettos), Jason & Whizzer Brown, Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown & Dr. Charlotte & Cordelia & Marvin, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 70





	1. Even Maniacs Can Charm, Which He Does. So Beware.

Whizzer kicks at a the ground, silently dreading the rest of the party leaving.

It was a beautiful day, the baseball field was brighter than Whizzer imagined it was to be.

Nothing could compare to the bright little boy who was walking out of the dugout, though.

“You knocked it out of the park, kid.”

Whizzer eyes trail Marvin’s face as he pats his son on the back proudly.

“It wasn’t me, it was Whizzer,” the boy claimed, eyes struggling to meet Whizzer’s against the blinding sun.

“Come on, Jason. We both know who swung that bat,” a smile appeared on the man’s face as he walked into the shade to meet the others.

Cordelia was leaning down to hug the star player as Whizzer arrived. When she let go from her tight grip, Charlotte gave him a double high five.

Jason; not used to all the attention was clearly getting uncomfortable and was visibly glancing at a small group of his teammates.

“Let the kid go,” Whizzer says as he puts his hand on Marvin’s which was unintentionally restraining his son. To which he instantly obliged, even with a small smile.

That gesture got a few looks from the company.

Cordelia put her arm on Charlotte’s and whispered something quietly with a slight smirk on her face, like a middle school girl.

Trina was shrinking into her husband’s arms, struggling to keep her composure. Mendel watched on with a slight tinge of sympathy for his wife as well as hints of confusion and remorse for Marvin.

Realizing his place in the situation, Whizzer decides it’s best to back off. He and Marvin didn’t have much to go off of now besides the feeling of euphoria when Jason hit the ball.

He could feel Marvin’s eyes on him, and quickly dipped out before the awkward moment truly set in.

Whizzer slowly walks to his car, not fully wanting to leave. But alas, his excuse to see the family had served its purpose and even just being able to gaze at his ex lover for a few minutes was all he got, that’s enough for him.

Dammit. He shouldn’t miss Marvin. Marvin was an asshole. But, he was so pretty. Fuck.

Whizzer had almost reached for the door of his Infiniti SUV when he saw the shadow of a familiar figure appear on his car.

“Marv-“

“Hey.” His deep voice sounded slightly different from when he heard him on the stands just a little while prior, “I think we should talk.”

By this time Whizzer was close enough to see the lines of exhaustion under his eyes as well as the look of longing in them.

He has no reason to be tired... and he should miss me.

“Marv... I-“ the erratic beat in his chest was telling him to agree, yet he voice in his head was telling him to remember the past.

He grit his teeth as he thought and the man in front of him should be getting impatient right about now if Whizzer’s calculations were correct.

“At least think about it... please.”

A word he rarely heard from Marvin.

“I know what you’re thinking,” the evident emotion in his voice was alarming, “I’ll be at the coffee shop on 4th on Saturday at 3. Please just consider it.”

That word again.

He notices the time he was taking to reply again when he slowly lifts his eyes to meet Marvin’s gaze. So, he gave a simple nod implying that he’d consider the offer.

Marvin breaks their mutual eye contact and turns to leave. He bites his lip, assuming Whizzer didn’t see.

He did.

Oh god... please don’t let me make the same mistake.

•

After pulling into the parking lot of his apartment building, Whizzer put his head in his hands.

The options were this;

Go, see if he’s changed and potentially find what he wants for a while.

Don’t go, and waste the rest of your life.

Truth is, Whizzer is getting weaker. More tired every day. Trying to ignore it didn’t do Whizzer any good.

In the papers, Whizzer read about cases of a similar disease killing men similar to him.

Whizzer was on the fence about going to Jason’s game but with what little spark that he has inside of him, he decided Marvin was the only person who he even felt comfortable with.

Men came and went. But Marvin wanted something. Other than sex. And although Marvin could be an ass sometimes (a lot of the time), at least he wanted him.

What more can I do?

There wasn’t much Whizzer could say besides who really does want to die alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falsettos makes me emo and since I’m quarantined I thought I might as well write something that makes other people sad with me
> 
> Sorry this one is a bit short- next few chapters will be longer, I’m just getting a feel for this :)
> 
> xoxo


	2. You Might Think My Words Come Cheap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer’s fate lies in the decision he makes and the verdict of his conversation with Marvin.
> 
> •  
> •

Oh Marv, I wish I could say no to you...

Whizzer pulls on a dress shirt and pants. Nice ones.

I shouldn’t dress up for you.

Marvin’s nervous voice still rung in his ears from two days prior.

The clock read 2:15 and it surely was Saturday.

Whizzer didn’t know what to expect. His mind had been racing and keeping him up ever since Marvin looked into his eyes for the first time in two years.

Of course it was hard not to see him around. I’d watch him catch the bus to work a couple times as well as him bringing Jason back to Trina’s. Never was a word spoken.

Besides those times and when he saw Jason at the mall with his friends once or twice, he had no contact with Marv.

When they saw each other on the streets, Marvin didn’t look pleased to see him in any way. Maybe that’s just the way he looks. There isn’t much he can remember anymore.

After careful contemplation and way too much hair gel, Whizzer’s eyes drifted back over to clock.

2:40.

Shit.

It would take around 20 minutes for him to get to the coffee shop if the traffic isn’t terrible. Which it almost always is. At best he’d be there exactly on time. Which -to Marvin- is equivalent to being an hour late.

•

By the time he reached the shop, Marvin was clearly in one of the booths visible through the window and Whizzer was practically sprinting.

Oh, please don’t be mad.

Whizzer pushed open the door to the shop and tried to gain his composure before Marv saw him.

The cafe was all you could dream of in style. Soft wood features encased the shop and the coffee beans let off the most calming of scents.

Biting his lip, Whizzer peered over to Marvin who was solemnly sipping a coffee with his head angled down and in one of his hands.

He silently made his way over to the shorter man and dipped down to sit.

Marvin’s head snapped up.

“Hi.”

“You came,” Marvin looked genuinely shocked.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” Whizzer braces himself for some sort of slander.

“You’re not late,” he says gently, “it’s only a minute past three.”

This is... different.

“Regardless, this was a choice,” he continues, resting his hand on his chin, “I’m lucky you even showed up.”

Who is this man and what’d he do to Marvin.

Silence ensues upon Whizzer. What is there to say.

“Hey,” Marvin puts his hand on Whizzer’s, “lets start with the easy questions, is that okay?”

Whizzer eyes Marvin’s muscular hand.

He feels so much more helpless without the usual banter between them. Even at the baseball game, there was still some jokes. But now there was nothing. But, he nods.

“How are you?”

Whizzer’s throat seems to have been sucked of all it’s moisture but he managed to cough some words out. “I’m... not the best- it’s a long story.”

“I’m here to listen.”

“Um... well work isn’t the best right now. Photography has never really been a stable industry, but it’s been worse recently. I can afford food and the apartment but not much else.”

Marvin’s sympathetic gaze was a weird feeling for Whizzer.

He cleared his throat, “-and how are you?”

“I’m average. Out a psychiatrist obviously, and I only get to see my son on weekends but it’s been that way for a while now,” he takes a breath, “Jason’s Bar mitzvah is supposed to happen this year. Trina doesn’t seem to realize that he’s my kid too.”

There’s the sass.

”I’m sorry about Jason, he’s a good kid.”

“He hasn’t stopped talking about you since the game,” a chuckle rises from Marvin’s chest, “you helped him gain “street cred” with his classmates- whatever that is.”

Whizzer can’t help but smile. He didn’t really know what made him smile more- Marvin’s adorable laugh or the anecdote about Jason.

“To be honest,” Marvin’s serious voice broke through the fits of laughter, “he was the one who convinced me to do this, to talk to you.”

“Hmm?”

“After the game he saw you sulk away and told me to go check on you.”

“Oh,” Whizzer wasn’t particularly surprised because that kid always looked out for everyone.

“I really appreciate you coming,” Marvin squeezes Whizzer’s hand, “should I go order you something?”

“Oh no- it’s alright.”

“I was going to refill my coffee anyway, it’s no big deal.”

“Thanks, Marv. Here-“ he opens his wallet.

“No need-“ Marvin has already moved away before Whizzer could retort.

Whizzer was left in silence to contemplate what to ask next.

Hey are you still gay?

Definitely not that.

He’s been so nice today... has he changed?

He turned his head and watched Marvin talk to one of the baristas. The man had definitely lost some weight as well as gained some muscles. He looked really good. Especially from behind.

After he orders he turns and waits on a seat near the counter. He puts his head down and turns to face Whizzer, who had already been gazing for too long.

A soft smile graced his lips. God- he missed those lips so much. What he’d do to kis-

Shit. Not again. He still might not have changed.

A few more minutes pass after the smile and Whizzer still feels butterflies.

By the time Marvin gets back with his coffee and Whizzer’s latte, Whizzer chose the question he wanted to ask.

“Thank you so much,” he says when Marv hands him the drink.

“Don’t mention it.”

“Marv-“

his voice caught a little bit as he watched Marvin pull his chair in and give him his full attention.

“Why did you invite me here?”

He sees Marvin have to prepare himself, “Whizzer, I miss you.”

Whizzer’s breath hitched.

“I know I messed up big time, but in this time I’ve done a lot of reflecting.”

Whizzer reaches out for Marvin’s hand and laced their fingers across from each other.

“I shouldn’t have expected you to always be at my beck and call- it wasn’t fair.”

Marvin...

“I did a lot of bad things too,” the other man spoke, “it wasn’t fair of me to go out every night without you.”

“It’s alright,” the warmth of Marvin’s hands seemed to transfer some energy into Whizzer, “I want to try again.”

Blood from Whizzer’s bitten lip seeped into his mouth.

“... is there any way that you’d give me another chance?”

“Marvin-“

Their prior relationship flashed in front of his eyes. The fighting. The anger. The... pain Whizzer felt he deserved.

But then he thought of himself now. Sickly. Alone. Giving himself the pain he feels he still deserves.

“I need to know what you want, Marv.”

“I want you. I don’t want a perfect little lie. I want us.”

Whizzer longed for him.

“What do you want?” The shorter man braced himself for the answer visibly. His eye contact wavered just like the poorly wired lights in the cafe from time to time.

“I want honesty. I want something real this time Marv,” Whizzer took a breath before going back in with his last statement, “I want us.”

“Does that mean-“

Whizzer nods and watches the latter’s blue eyes brighten with excitement.

Regardless of the atmosphere, he couldn’t let this day be ruined by some random Christian family who is “offended” by our “behavior”. So, he had to withhold himself from lurching over the table and pressing his lips to his lover’s.

My lover.

Please be real this time. I can’t afford to lose you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little chapter. I’ve got another 11ish planned out. Be sure to leave feedback and/or kudos please :) I love hearing from y’all.  
> • 
> 
> Xoxo


	3. One Out Of A Thousand Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month passes...
> 
> • 
> 
> A day in Falsettoland-

(A month later)

Marvin and Whizzer took their relationship seriously for the first time.

And it felt amazing.

Sure- the sex was great the first time around but now, the men could have a great relationship and good sex.

Marvin even cooked breakfast for Whizzer once. It was probably the worst meal he’s ever eaten, but frankly he could give a shit about the quality.

Marvin really had his whole heart in his hands. And this time -he felt at least- that he had Marvin’s as well.

Whizzer had stayed at his boyfriend’s house overnight and the next morning they were invited to Cordelia and Charlotte’s to have lunch along with Trina and Mendel.

He was terrified of seeing Trina as always. He still felt guilty that he basically was the reason for her divorce. She was always respectful and kind but Marvin and his lover had their own issues centering around their son at this time.

Of course Marvin brushed off his concerns and reassured him that the past is the past.

Marvin was now knocking on the door to his neighbor’s house while loosely gripping Whizzer’s hand. In Whizzer’s other hand was a bag with a large array of exotic fruits he had excitedly picked up at the store when Marvin tasked him with picking up some “fun” foods for their friends.

The blonde caterer opened the door almost immediately.

“Marvin!” Cordelia’s enthusiasm was truly intoxicating, Whizzer liked her from the moment he met her. She quickly leaned up and hugged the man, who had let go of Whizzer.

“And Whizzer!” She gave him a brief hug and let them in.

Whizzer had never been in the house before but needless to say, it was gorgeous.

After their quick greeting, the blonde woman led the two through the hallway to the kitchen; where the gathering was to take place.

Charlotte was tending to some food on the stove as the trio approached.

“Baby, look who’s here!”

Charlotte turned her head and smiled in greeting, still taking caution to hug the two of them quick enough to get back to her food (or more so Cordelia’s; that she had taken over for while her partner answered the door).

Marvin comfortably maneuvered his way around the kitchen and opened one of the cabinets.

Whizzer intently focuses on his boyfriend, charmed by how pleasantly he fit into the bustle in the kitchen.

He obtains a cutting board and a knife and passes them over the counter to Whizzer.

“Thanks, Marv.”

“I’m just excited to see how you present your fruits, love,” he laughs.

Why am I so in love with him? That. That’s why.

“You should be,” Whizzer smiles as he unloads the bag and starts chopping the fruit.

Marvin gets tired watching from across the room so he naturally invades Whizzer’s personal space.

Whizzer never minds. When his lover’s arms are holding him around the torso, he never wants it to stop. With his head rested on Whizzer’s shoulder (only possible due to the fact Whizzer was sitting down at the island), Marvin quietly nuzzled his face into the crook of Whizzer’s neck.

“I like feeling taller than you,” Marvin breathes against Whizzer’s skin gently.

Whizzer’s heart fluttered for a moment an affectionate snicker fluttering his body.

“You two seem happy,” Cordelia’s kind voice commented from stirring the pot.

Charlotte hummed an agreement.

“I never want this to end.”

Whizzer heard the words out of Marvin’s mouth in full.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Why did I do this?

Whizzer puts down the knife and pulls out from Marvin’s grip as gently as he can.

“You alright?”

“I’m all good, just wondering where the bathroom is?”

“Down the hall and to the left, Hon,” Charlotte directs him.

“Thank you,” Whizzer feels as if it’s the last phrase he could suffice before he would collapse but he maintains his composure until he locked the bathroom door behind him.

Why do I do this?

He knew why. Anxiety. Bathroom breakdowns were basically his brand now.

The first time he stayed the night at Marvin’s since the new start he had to peel himself from bed and spent an hour looking in the mirror trying evaluate what was real and if he deserved it.

Whizzer sat against the wall facing the sink and let the cold tie floor calm his nerves.

Guilt tore at his insides.

Why did I let myself into his life again? I’m just going to cause them all pain.

Get ahold of yourself Whizzer- you don’t even know if you’re really sick yet. It hasn’t effected you that much and there could be a cure by the time you need it.

Whizzer’s internal conflict eventually died down after some mindful breathing and thoughts of living as best as he can with what he has.

Considering to tell Marvin was another ordeal he was not ready to deal with today.

Peeling himself off the floor, Whizzer checked his hair in the mirror and splashed some cold water on his face.

No. I am not ruining today.

Unaware of how much time had passed, Whizzer took a breath and made his way back to the kitchen.

When he arrived he found a lone Jason getting a glass of water from the fridge.

“Hey, kid.”

“Whizzer!” Jason leapt up and hugged the man.

Whizzer returned the gesture, “where’d everyone go?”

“They’re on the porch having “adult talk”.”

“Seems like my kind of scene,” Whizzer laughs, “you’ll be alright in here by yourself?”

“My mom is making me the wine-fetcher,” Jason laughed, “but they do let me watch TV.”

“Gotcha,” Whizzer ruffled the boy’s hair and slid open the glass door to the porch.

The porch was quite large and almost entirely made of glass. The backyard had a nice pool, some lawn furniture, and a garden.

Marvin lounged on a loveseat alone while Cordelia, Charlotte, Trina, and Mendel sat around the table with the food. All five of them immersed in conversations amongst themselves.

“Hey, babe,” Marvin looked up at his boyfriend as he approached and sat down on the cushion, “are you okay? You were in there a while.”

“I’m fine, got a little sidetracked talking to Jason,” Whizzer smiled a fake smile at first but seeing Marvin’s brilliant eyes in the sun made that smile feel real.

Don’t ever leave me.

Whizzer pulled himself up and rested his head on Marvin’s shoulder while Marvin pulled his arm around him.

Soon enough the other four brought their food to the coffee table and sat around it while engaging in conversation with Whizzer and Marvin.

Whizzer shook Mendel’s hand and greeted Trina as nicely as he could considering the circumstances.

“Whizzer did you cut the dragonfruit?” Trina laughed.

“As a matter of fact I did,” Whizzer replied, “hard to tell, am I right?”

“Oh yeah,” Marvin felt at home with his arm over his lover’s shoulders.

The domestic conversation felt too good for Whizzer. He ruined these people so much. He stole Trina’s husband which caused Jason to lose his father and Marvin to lose his psychiatrist.

He purposefully left out the good things he knows has come from it but the guilt was still there.

Trina seemed happier. Mendel was great for her. Throughout the course of the lunch, he kept by her side and held her hand.

Jason walked in a few times to check in but otherwise the afternoon was just mindless chatter over the six adults.

The three couples ate, laughed, talked, and just had a wonderful time catching up.

Cordelia ended up sat between Charlotte’s legs on the floor as she gave her a shoulder massage, Trina rested with her head in Mendel’s lap and him playing with strands of her hair, and Whizzer leaned up against Marvin gently with their fingers interlocked.

“We should do this more often,” Trina says quietly, eyes closed due to the sun.

They were all slightly buzzed off the wine but agreed.

•

An hour or so later, the couples and Jason all went back home.

Whizzer clung to Marvin as the day came to a close. Their lunch was large enough and late enough to cover dinner as well so they had nothing better to do than lounge on Marvin’s couch and watch TV.

Some random soap was on the screen as Marvin and Whizzer lay down. Marvin secured his arm around Whizzer’s waist and gently ran his fingers in circles over his hips.

Whizzer blushed and realized the euphoria he felt.

Once again, Whizzer pried himself from his lover’s grip and beelined for the bathroom without so much as telling Marvin he’d be right back.

Why does it have to be like this?

I don’t deserve him.

Silently, his eyes watered as he shamefully hid his face.

I can’t leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety sucks ass but I understand it so Whizzer will learn to cope with it and stuff.
> 
> I’m happy you guys are enjoying, let me know what you think of the chapter and please leave kudos if you haven’t already :)
> 
> Xoxo


	4. How Can I Express How Confused Am I By Our Happiness?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer’s mind continues racing until Marvin finds a way to calm him down
> 
> •
> 
> What more can I say?

Whizzer felt it would be best to just zip out of existence. So Marvin wouldn’t ever feel any pain and move on like he might have to.

Why am I like this?

I want a life with him.

Whizzer sat on the floor once again waiting for his mind to tire him out.

His eyes and nose dripped as he silently waited for the torture to stop.

Whizzer learned from past experience that time plays tricks on him when he’s like this.

Regardless of how hard he cried it could realistically last hours or a few minutes.

When Whizzer could finally see straight again he pulls himself up by the sink counter and splashed water on his face to hide his red eyes. Of course- that’s not how it works.

How was he going to get out of this one.

“Whizzer?” Marvin’s voice followed a crack in door.

Whizzer quickly wiped the water from his face with a towel.

“Are you not feeling well or something, love?” He questions innocently, “I can take you to the doctor’s if you’d lik-“

“I’m fine, Marvs,” he deepens his voice to hide the obvious struggles in catching his breath after his mini-breakdown.

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” Whizzer looks at the floor, hiding his face from the man in front of him.

Marvin takes a long silent look at Whizzer. He didn’t need to see his face to tell something was wrong.

Whizzer was trying to stiffen up as much as possible which was evidently given away by the quick shutters that shook Whizzer’s body whenever he breathed in.

Marvin takes the advantage of being close to Whizzer to face him as he leaned on the corner of the bathroom counter.

To see if his suspicions were correct; that his boyfriend was in fact -not okay-, Marvin took a few steps forward and placed one of his hands on the taller man’s side. His other hand was strewed upon the side of Whizzer’s face.

After brushing a few lose strands of the other man’s hair out of his eyes, Marvin could tell.

“Why have you been crying?” He asked gently, trying not to sound as if he was prying while gently stroking his cheek with his finger.

“You won all my games, darling.”

Marvin chuckles, “and you’re crying because what- I’m too pretty?”

“I’d be crying a lot more if it were that,” Whizzer scoffs and leans forward to rest his forehead on Marvin’s shoulder.

Marvin decides its better if he doesn’t ask any more questions for now.

“It’s getting late,” Marvin says, “I’ll make you some tea if you read me something in bed.”

“Deal,” Whizzer lifts his head up and give’s Marvin’s hand a squeeze before directing himself to their bedroom (technically Marvin’s but Whizzer does basically live there again).

Whizzer eventually scours out a copy of Romeo and Juliet from Marvin’s bookshelf and as he does, Marvin walks in with the tea.

“How much can I bet that you’ve never read a word of Shakespeare in your life.”

“Besides in literally middle school, you’re about right,” Marvin laughs and hands Whizzer the tea carefully, “never really seen the appeal of the guy, I guess.”

“Well you’re gonna have to suck it up, cutie,” Whizzer takes a sip of the honey sweetened tea and nods affectionately in Marvin’s direction after placing it on his bedside table.

“I did it right this time?”

“Finally,” Whizzer commented jokingly.

“Oh, shut up-“ Marvin tackled Whizzer playfully on the bed, holding his hands over his head and straddling him.

Whizzer scoffed jocularly, “you really need to do that to get my attention?”

Marvin leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss, “it worked didn’t it?”

Raising his eyebrows Whizzer questioned, “what about Shakespeare?”

Marvin took the book from where it lay on the bed next to Whizzer.

Whizzer watched him with a perfect view as he flipped to a random page and started reading.

“”These violent delights have violent ends  
And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,  
Which, as they kiss, consume. The sweetest honey-“”

Whizzer cuts him off by throwing the book to the side and pulling his face down and virtually crashing their lips together.

Their romance was electrifying. Energy pulsed through them both as their mouths met.

Marvin held his hands on either side of Whizzer’s face as he deepened the kiss.

Whizzer’s arms trailed the length of his boyfriend’s torso.

Whizzer moaned into the kiss but only for long enough to make Marvin go crazy.

“You’re killing me, Brown,” Marvin pants as he comes up for air. Marvin starts pressing his lips along Whizzer’s neck as he fiddled with the buttons on his shirt.

“That’s why I’m her-“ Whizzer loses his train of thought as Marvin pressed kisses along his jawline, his eyes rolling back slightly as Marvin nipped at his ear.

Marvin admired Whizzer. In every aspect of the word. When Whizzer was fully under his control, Marvin could just lose his mind.

“I’m so glad you’re mine,” Marvin growls softly against his skin as he finally started unbuttoning his boyfriend’s shirt.

Whizzer had already pulled Marvin’s shirt over his shoulders and tossed it to the side where the copy of Romeo and Juliet lay.

Somehow -unbeknownst to man- Marvin could get even hotter than he already was to Whizzer by just removing a piece of clothing.

Marvin’s hands were back running his fingers through Whizzer’s hair as he fiddled with the zipper on his pants.

“Take them off already,” Whizzer whispered in a harsh tone.

“Be patient,” Marvin finally pulled Whizzer’s shirt off.

Obviously, Marvin and Whizzer could feel the heat between them and both knew where this was going.

Marvin trailed his way down Whizzer’s stomach and watched him prepare for what was next.

•

The fire burned hot for a while until it finally simmered down and tired out and the men tried to get to bed as soon as possible after they did what they needed to do.

Whizzer was out like a light as soon as he found a comfortable position- which was curled up against Marvin’s side, naturally.

Marvin took this time to admire the man who was finally his. His hair might be messy but in Marvin’s opinion, it was better that way. His features looked softer in the dark, light from the bathroom highlighting his cheekbones and jawline,

God, I’m lucky.

His long eyelashes fluttered gently as he inhaled. Of course Marvin had his arm around his lover and gently ran the tips of his fingers across the soft skin.

What would I do without you?

Whizzer leaned up and kissed Marvin’s cheek before rolling out of his arms and leaving Marvin to his thoughts.

Marvin’s smile held all that needed to be said about this new try. This try should last a lifetime.

Marvin sat there for a while, thinking over his mistakes. There sure were a lot of them, but he was perfect happy with what he had now.

A great kid. A good(ish) relationship with his ex-wife and her husband, wonderful spiky lesbian friends, and the hottest, sweetest, strongest boyfriend possible.

There isn’t anything more he can say.

Marvin lays further down in his bed as Whizzer holds his arm out for him. They fall asleep in each others’ arms; exhausted yet calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all quarantine is hell but I’m getting through it with bootlegs and soundtracks (particularly the off broadway Little Shop of Horrors, Something Rotten, and Book of Mormon) 
> 
> Lemme know if there are any other good bootlegs or soundtracks you guys like as well as how you’re feeling about the plot so far :)
> 
> Xoxo


	5. Just Like How You Read About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer wakes up and looks after Jason for a bit :)

Whizzer wakes up the next morning in Marvin’s bed.

He’ll never get used to that.

He shifts his body to the other side of the bed slightly wincing in the process but ready to cuddle with his man.

The absence of Marvin was evident when the cold sheets were very obviously empty.

“Marvin,” Whizzer croaked out, his voice still waking up.

After a few more calls and no replies, Whizzer decides to actually get up to search by himself.

He turns the corner into the kitchen and is even more surprised not finding him crouched over the coffee maker.

Whizzer realizes Marvin isn’t there and begins to search the room for- something.

After a minute or two he finds a small handwritten note on top of the copy of Romeo and Juliet.

“Sorry I left without waking you, you were just too damn pretty to wake up. I had to go into work early today. Mendel’s bringing Jason over at 12. I’ll be back by 3. Can’t wait to hear you read some more of this as soon as possible ;)”

Whizzer found himself grinning like an idiot for a minute or so before checking the time.

11:30

Shit-

Whizzer is terrible at timing. Regardless, he throws on some clothes and brushes his teeth and hair.

After Whizzer looks somewhat presentable he decides to make breakfast/lunch for him and the kid if he hadn’t eaten already.

He threw together some chicken and a salad, enough to feed Whizzer, Jason, and Marvin when he gets home.

Whizzer lounges on the couch and quietly waits for the doorbell to ring for the kid.

After about another ten minutes, Whizzer got up to let Mendel and Jason in.

“Oh- hi, Whizzer,” Mendel’s voice caught for a second which Whizzer took to scan his sweater.

God- he might have worse style than Marv.

“Marvin had to go to work early, so it’ll just me and Jason for a while-“ Whizzer bent down, “that alright with you kiddo?”

“‘Course, Whizzer,” Jason smiler up at the man, chess box in hand wearing another striped shirt with a tee pulled over it.

“Make yourself comfortable, kid,” Whizzer shifts his arm up from where it was leaning against the doorframe, giving Jason the space to get through.

“Hey, Mendel,” he tried on a polite smile.

“Marvin doesn’t normally go out to work on the weekends when he has Jason,” Mendel pondered aloud.

“I’m sure he just had to work overtime or something,” Whizzer reassures (he wasn’t sure if it was supposed to assure himself or Mendel).

“Either way- He’s in good hands,” Whizzer says with a half smile.

Mendel looks at him for a second longer than he should’ve but shrugs.

They say their goodbyes as Whizzer closed the door and turns to the kid at the island.

“You hungry?”

“Starving,” Jason pulls his chair in as Whizzer dishes him up some of the salad he made.

“How are you?” Whizzer asks more formally than he should, as he was talking to a child. But truth be told, that kid was smarter than most of the adults in his life.

“Okay, I guess,” he says as he stabs a piece of chicken with his fork.

“Anything on your mind?”

“I’m just worried,” the kid states as if it was an obvious answer.

The man takes a seat at the chair next to him, “worried about what, bud?”

“My dad,” he says, “he and my mom are making such a big deal about my Bar Mitzvah, and plus he’s trying to make himself better- for you.”

Whizzer thinks for a moment, “your dad is very stressed, I’ve been trying to help him calm down when it comes to you and your mother, kid.”

“You know you’re the only reason he’s okay, right?” Jason says somewhat matter-of-factly, “my dad is a more than a handful but it seems you are the only one with him wrapped around your finger.”

Whizzer gulped down another potential breakdown, “it’s mutual for the two of us, but I can talk to him about laying off you two.”

“It’s alright, I wouldn’t want to cause anything.”

“I’d hate to brag- but he listens to me,” Whizzer laughed a little into his words.

Jason smiled, “thanks, Whizzer.”

“Anytime, kid,” Whizzer took the last of the food he had made and put it into the refrigerator, “the TV’s ready to be watched and- well you know your way around better than I do.”

“Can you play chess with me?” Jason asked meekly.

“You know I’m terrible,” Whizzer laughed.

“I’ll let you win,” with a smile, the kid jumped down from his chair and picked up his chess box.

Around five minutes into the game Whizzer was sure to lose, his opponent asks, “When’s dad supposed to be home?”

“In around two and a half hours,” Whizzer states.

“Gotcha,” Jason smiles after making a move on the board, “I’m glad you came to my game when you did.”

“Hmm, why’s that?” absentmindedly moving a piece on the board, Whizzer’s attention was solely on the kid he thought of as a son.

“Well my dad was... well he wasn’t good before that,” Jason’s mind was far too advanced for Whizzer to even comprehend when they played the game, “he got angry all the time and we knew he needed you.”

Whizzer knew not to pry for details, “I’m glad you asked me to come,” he said quietly, “I have you to thank for all of this,” he ruffled the boy’s hair.

Jason’s lips tugged upwards and the game continued.

After a few rounds it was evident that Jason was going to win every time and as Whizzer was going to stand up he heard the door open and then close.

“You’re home early,” Whizzer approached Marvin wrapping his arms around his lover’s torso and gazing at his wonderful blue eyes.

“Couldn’t bear not to see my boys,” Marvin leaned to kiss Whizzer’s cheek and then shuffled out of his grip to give his son a hug.

Whizzer decides now is not the time to ask why Marvin forgot his briefcase this morning and plastered a smile on his face.

“So how was it?” Marvin looked back and forth between his son and boyfriend.

Whizzer almost spoke up but Jason took the lead on this one, “we played chess.”

Marvin scoffed, “I wasn’t aware “playing” was redefined as my twelve year old son letting my adult boyfriend win?”

Whizzer stifled a laugh and bit his lip, “save it-“

Marvin’s arm snaked it’s way around Whizzer’s waist and gripped for a split second causing the younger man to jump.

Jason watched and furrowed his eyebrows.

Marvin patted his hand on his son’s shoulder, “did you do your homework yet?”

Jason got the lingo and trotted upstairs to his room after picking up his school binders from the counter.

Marvin immediately turns to Whizzer and gives him an actual kiss.

“How was work?”

Was that something- in Marvin’s eyes. A flash?

“It was boring,” arms closely holding themselves around Whizzer’s waist, he sighed, “everything is boring without you, my love.”

Whizzer smiled idiotically and let out a soft chuckle before putting his forehead on Marvin’s shoulder.

Holding Whizzer was the highlight of Marvin’s day- every day.

It hurt him to pry himself out of bed every morning and leave Whizzer to wake up alone, regardless of how long he’s gone for.

He pressed his lips softly against Whizzer’s neck and tightened his grip around his man.

“Jesus, Marv,” Whizzer laughed, “if I knew you missed me so much I’d’ve called you,” he gestured to the grip Marvin was holding on him.

“I’m sorry,” Marvin loosened his hold and smiled.

Whizzer picked himself up and stepped out of Marvin’s grip, “I’ll get us drinks, I want to hear about your day.”

“-I’ll make them,” Marvin assured.

Whizzer smiled once again at his efforts.

He really has changed, hasn’t he. He hasn’t loved me like this in a long time.

Whizzer decided it would be better to sit on the porch and opened the sliding doors and sat on the outdoor furniture.

Whizzer admired the life Marvin made for himself.

A cute home next door to some of the coolest people alive.

The sky outside was vibrant and Whizzer had to take a moment to get used to the brisk air. He knew when Marvin came out he’d have a source of warmth to cuddle up with.

A little while later, Marvin came out with a two glasses of wine.

He set Whizzer’s on the table when he sees Whizzer resting his eyes in the sun, laying across the couch.

“C’mere,” he lifted his head up just enough for Marvin to sit down and rested his head back in his lap.

Marvin ran his fingers through Whizzer’s soft, non-gelled hair.

Whizzer looked up at Marvin who was concentrated on working a tangle out of his hair.

“I wonder what life’ll be like for us in twenty years or so,” Marvin’s honey-like voice rang out.

Whizzer wondered too.

“Do you think there will me more people like us?”

“What- gay people?” Whizzer chuckled, “almost positive.”

“I pray they’ll be accepted,” Marvin said, “we got lucky, you know, with these people around us.”

“Me too, hun,” Whizzer disguised his clearly watering eyes to be a result of the sun, “it’s crazy we worked out the way we did.”

“If you had asked me a year ago if we’d be together now, I’d be in doubt,” Marvin laughed, “but now I just...”

Whizzer leaned back up and sat facing him with a soft smile gracing his face.

“I just love you so much, I don’t care what happened before,” Marvin’s voice broke, “I hope you don’t either.”

“Of course I don’t, baby,” Whizzer laughed through his tears, “don’t cry- you’re making me cry now.”

Whizzer wrapped Marvin in the second long, emotional hug of the night.

“I love you, too- by the way.”

Marvin’s stubble was rough against Whizzer’s cheek but he couldn’t care less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I haven’t updated in a while, but I was a bit inspired to finish this chapter in the works for a bit. I hope you guys enjoy and if you have any suggestions/opinions/advice/questions please ask me in the comments :)
> 
> Xoxo  
> Kiki


	6. Days Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn begins and the lovers spend more time together  
> •  
> •

The days went by quickly as the summer ended and autumn began.

Autumn was Whizzer’s favorite season- going on walks with Marvin as the leaves fell around them. Eating apple cider and donuts with Jason that they had obtained while apple picking.

Marvin loved seeing Whizzer happy and would do anything to take him on more walks around the city and take him out on hiking day trips.

Whizzer’s eyes sparkled when he turned back to watch Marvin after getting to the viewpoints. His camera snapped pictures of not only the natural beauty, but of Marvin as well.

He always wondered why Whizzer hadn’t been like this before- how he always made Marvin share him, but regardless of their rocky history, they loved each other with everything they could.

Watching Whizzer with Jason was about the proudest Marvin could ever be. They lived so naturally together although they ganged up on Marvin when he said the dumb things he could say.

Although there were definitely some problems with Marvin’s attitude and planning Jason’s bar mitzvah, Whizzer and Mendel seemed to keep everyone’s focus on what really mattered; Jason.

Marvin watched from sitting at the counter as Whizzer and Jason cooked dinner; a regular occurrence in the house. Of course, cooking meant Whizzer did the work and Jason stirred the pots.

Marvin often was overwhelmed by how much he loved the two in front of him. It seemed unnatural how perfect everything was when it was just those three in the house together.

“Marv!” Whizzer caught his boyfriend’s attention and held a spoon to his lips.

Marvin took the spoon that was covered in a homemade alfredo sauce and mumbled almost incoherently, “it’s good.”

Whizzer’s smile lit up his face as he twirled back to the homemade linguini pot Jason was desperately trying to mix as well as the sauce.

Whizzer had an apron on that Cordelia had given him for the sole reason that he “was the only other damn person in this group that can cook”.

Eventually, the boys took the food off the heat and began to bring it to the dining room.

“Jase-“ Marvin took the hot, heavy pot of pasta from his son who was clearly struggling to hold it.

Dinners were about as domestic as it got for the family. Specifically, Saturday nights when Jason wasn’t off with his friends. It was calm and it felt like they really could be a family.

Marvin always took note of that.

Maybe one day we could really be a family.

Whizzer on the other hand noticed the more Marvin payed attention, the more you could tell he was hiding.

Marvin actually cried in front of Whizzer for the first time and for almost no reason at all.

Whizzer knew he needed to say something but he couldn’t jeopardize the relationship he fought so hard to build.

The two had taken up racquetball and although Marvin sucked ass at it, it helped them build their relationship in a way that wasn’t too perfect but also didn’t only exist because of sarcasm.

At least once a week, the couple would get together with their neighbors for a meal. Cordelia always seemed eager to include Whizzer in conversations. Charlotte obviously did as well, but Cordelia’s bubbly personality makes her actions more noticeable.

Whizzer continued to take pictures, even sometimes booking some gigs shooting for modeling companies.

Whizzer loved his camera. Ever since he moved back in with Marvin the house’s surfaces became comfortably cluttered with picture frames.

Picture of Whizzer and Marvin, pictures of Jason, pictures of the unlikely lovers, pictures of the family all together.

It was a dream that was better yet a reality.

The three placed the food on placemats for the purpose of not burning the table.

Before Whizzer could sit down, Marvin had already pulled out a chair for him.

“Thank you, Marv,” Whizzer sat down as his boyfriend helped him push the chair in again, “I guess chivalry isn’t dead- is it?”

“Shut up,” Marvin leaned down and kissed his cheek, “I’ve gotta talk to you later about something.”

Whizzer nodded reluctantly.

He wasn’t sure if Marvin was going to address the sinking feeling he had been having for the past few weeks.

Dinner passed slowly for Whizzer as he attempted to smile at Jason’s stories and laugh at Marvin’s jokes.

Whizzer often put on this exterior that he knew he should’ve deteriorated a while ago. Hiding his anxiety with fake confidence and humor.

Marvin noticed that Whizzer was off since he told him he wanted to speak with him. Whizzer would know soon enough anyways, but to ease his clear rigidness, Marvin rested his hand on Whizzer’s thigh underneath the table- a gentle offering of comfort.

Whizzer’s mind still raced, but having Marvin close to him made things much better. 

•

Dinner didn’t last too long, but cleanup caused a little bit of a ruckus in the household.

Eventually, Jason sat comfortably in the living room and Marvin took Whizzer’s hand and led him to their bedroom upstairs.

Marvin laid on the bed over the covers and gestured for his boyfriend to come cuddle with him.

Whizzer was partially shocked at the intimacy, but couldn’t complain and with a slight cough he questioned quietly, “What’d you want to talk to me about?”

“I want to go away tomorrow,” Marvin said pulling the taller man close after snaking an arm around his waist.

“Mmm,” Whizzer smiled gently brushing his nose against Marvin’s, “to where?”

“I’m not sure,” he said, “we haven’t been out in a long time so I got Trina to take Jason early.”

“But- I know how important your time with Jason is to you,” Whizzer protested.

“I think giving up a day with him is alright every now and then,” Marvin placed his hand on Whizzer’s cheek, gently stroking his gentle face structure, “especially to spend it with you.”

Marvin barely ever got days off from work besides the weekends, so Whizzer partially understood why he chose him, “are you sure?”

“Of course, love,” Marvin places a hand on Whizzer’s shoulder, signaling him to turn his body so it faced away from him.

Whizzer shut his eyes and felt Marvin’s hand take his and felt his breath soft and warn on the back of his neck.

If this had been a moment in their prior relationship Whizzer was sure it would’ve been taken over by sex and lust, but instead, the two established an unspoken understanding that their love was worth more than just sex.

But something in Whizzer didn’t feel right. Not Marvin. Marvin made everything feel right. But he felt like somewhere inside him, a ball was about to drop. Like the one in Times Square during the holidays- except it was something Whizzer feared. No good reason, but something was going to change.

Marvin has tried to console Whizzer on a few very minuscule situations where Whizzer actually showed a small amount of emotion (which was a lot for him, for most of the time his emotions were the thing he laughed about the most). But Whizzer would brush off the concern. Not in the hostile way he used to, but in a “fear of being a burden” way.

Marvin understood. He couldn’t take back the horrible things he said to any of the people in his life. And that was the root of his deepest fear- losing himself before finding forgiveness. 

From time to time he felt as though he was the reason Whizzer had been distant- before and again. But now that Whizzer and him had each other fully, they had to grow up.

Marvin couldn’t go without Whizzer- the infatuation his lover’s shine brought upon him. The beautiful face, hair, body were all just add ons to the personality hidden within them.

He remembered waking up one day to find Whizzer with Jason at the kitchen table discussing how Jason phrased “Why Whizzer’s Style Makes Up for Marvin’s Lack of it”.

Before his boys even saw him, their playful jokes didn’t cause a lick of tension. Whizzer found ways to slip subtle complements to the younger boy, defending his father.

But now- Marvin simply had the day ahead set. His boyfriend breathing softly in his arms. His nose inhaling the gentle undertones of Whizzer’s cologne. His heart still beating like he had never held a man in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone- i’m sorry abt the infrequency but i hope the chapters i end up putting out are enough to satisfy :)
> 
> let me know absolutely anything, 
> 
> Xoxo loves  
> -Kiki


End file.
